


Young

by orphan_account



Series: Free! [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Caught in the Act, Coming Out, Gay, M/M, Making Out, Nagisa being Nagisa, Rei's older brother, something about flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei wasn't sure of what he did to deserve the squirming blonde on top of him. Honestly, it all began back at swim practice when he invited Nagisa over to study causing the blonde to bounce up and down in his little swimwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young

 

Rei wasn't sure of what he did to deserve the squirming blonde on top of him. Honestly, it all began back at swim practice when he invited Nagisa over to study causing the blonde to bounce up and down in his little swimwear.

Now, somehow, Rei was laying on his back on his bed with a strawberry flavored mouth on his own. In actuality, Rei remembers fawning over Nagisa at swim practice by calling the shorter male's warm-up stretches  "Beautiful!" And then, most recently, two minutes earlier  he told Nagisa his studying progress was "Even more beautiful!"

He was just glad to encourage his new boyfriend's affection with responding kisses.  Kisses that were in fact heating up. 

Nagisa's mind was too cluttered with thoughts of Rei to do anything else but make their tongues touch. His imagination supplied flash previews of what Rei might say if he were a tad bit more confident... _'Nagisa we should take this to the next level' 'Please take off those needless clothes and lay naked with me under these soft warm blankets' 'If my calculations are correct, your hard on is poking my leg_ _'_ …If Nagisa were honest to himself, mind-Rei was just as dorky and thoughtful as real-Rei, but real-Rei was far better at surprising him.

"Oh!" Nagisa chirped in the silence, disconnecting their lips and looking down between them. Rei's hand had snaked under his shorts, settling over his underwear to pull the blonde's rump forward and collide their hips. Or more importantly, their erections. 

Rei tensed the moment Nagisa responded, "Nst! Sorry, I didn't ask I just- did it without thinking..." He thought about removing his hand until Nagisa's responding gaze locked with his and those warm hips just above his own bucked forward. 

"You should stop thinking more, Rei-chan. It benefits us both." Lips were locked once more in a mutual "Mphf." And Nagisa's hands found themselves pushing up Rei's t-shirt. His mouth making a move towards Rei's warm neck.

The door to Rei's room opens, not in a startling manner but in a calm one that neither Rei nor Nagisa notice at first. There's a quiet but deep startled voice and the clattering of envelopes that make the couple jump.

The world the two were in is now crushed as Nagisa makes quick to lovingly but forcefully keep Rei pinned down to the bed lest he freak out at being caught. The blonde doesn't recognize the young adult at Rei's bedroom entrance, but identifies quickly that he must be of the Ryugazaki family. However, he doesn't have much time in his head to guess who he is until Rei starts verbally freaking out.

The man speaks before Rei's litany of "Ah! Bro- You weren't meant- Nagisa is just- What are!" Make any sense. Nagisa's attention is then stolen by this taller, deeper looking Rei.

"Sorry! I was told to surprise you, and didn't know you had company." The man spoke like a nervous Makoto, and Nagisa was ever more intrigued by the piece of family Rei has hidden from him. The blonde made quick to jump off of Rei and the bed and extend a friendly hand towards him.

"Don't be sorry! I'm Nagisa, and you must be..." Rei looked a mess and was terribly frightened by the whole situation. He fixed his crooked glasses and shifted his tight pants then gawked at his brother politely shaking hands with his boyfriend.

"I'm Rei's brother, but you can call me-" 

"How about we don't exchange personal information until later." Rei sat at the edge of his bed red faced and embarrassed. Nagisa looked back and felt guilty at the look he had caused on his boyfriend's face, and ended the handshake. 

"Sorry, Rei-chan." Nagisa curtly bowed at the tall man and sat back at the table covered in spirals and papers meant for studying. Rei looked at his brother and flashed his glasses with a hand.

Rei's brother put a hand to his neck and started backing out, "I'll let mother know you were busy, we can catch up later." The door was closed without allowing any reply. Rei was grateful for the quick goodbye at least.

But not grateful for his boyfriend's feat. "Nagisa!" In Rei's mind the name was said loud and authoritative, but in reality it came out as a pathetic whine.

The blonde sighed  with his head down "I know, I know."

"Do you?" Rei asked, he sounded not upset but embarrassed still, "I mean, the people who know we are dating only know that information because we were caught doing something... Well, something not-platonic. But this is far worse. This is my family Nagisa!" Rei felt a small spark of anger inside him and hated the feeling, so he chased it away by sitting down beside his boyfriend, both of them sitting on their legs.

Nagisa kept his eyes  down as he leaned his golden head against Rei's shoulder, "I'm sorry I just started kissing you, Rei-chan. I should've thought about the privacy stuff you were talking about, like locking doors and being super quiet around others."

The taller male couldn't help a small laugh that left his throat, "Don't be sorry for kissing me, because I quite enjoyed that too. I'm just concerned over your sudden interest in my brother. You leaped up awfully fast to get to know him." 

Nagisa grabbed Rei's hand and calmly teased him, "Aw, is Rei-chan jealous his boyfriend likes his brother?" He listened to the responding noise inside Rei's throat, one of surprise. "Don't be."

"Why not?" 

The grip on Rei's hand tightens, "I become excited when I learn new things about your life. Meeting your older brother I forgot you even had was just one of those moments I couldn't contain it. There's no person I like more than Rei." He tilts his chin up to peck the taller's cheek. Rei smiles.

"Don't flatter me,  i'll  do something reckless." 

Nagisa questions him, "Like what?"

"Like..." Rei kisses Nagisa's lips this time, his hand snaking into blonde hair, "Formally coming out to my family with your hand in mine." It was a little known fact that this was something Nagisa wished for every day he spent with Rei. To be able to be with Rei as they take the hurdle of showing their respective parents the amazing person they are dating. Whether it goes well or not.

"There's no person I like more than Rei! There's no person I like more than Rei!" Nagisa proceeded to smooth a circle of kisses across the surface of Rei's face, pulling back laugh deviously. Rei's hands wrap around Nagisa's waist and push him to the ground, he hovers over him with an equally wide grin,

"I guess I have no choice now. I have to come out to them tonight! That means you'll have to have dinner with us, oh no, and guess what?" Rei peppered kisses into Nagisa's neck, making the boy laugh and struggle weakly.

"What?!" Nagisa laughed.

Rei pulled back to press their foreheads together, "By the time we are done with dinner, it will be too late for you to make it to your house before dark. I guess you will have to stay the night."

Nagisa gasped and wrapped his legs around Rei's torso, "Are you offering?"

"I'm insisting."


End file.
